


beside you.

by catsu (lordofthefxgs)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluff basically, sentimental nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthefxgs/pseuds/catsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49vGlSyf05A">here</a>. doesn't fit the tone <i>perfectly</i>, but it's still lovely.</p>
    </blockquote>





	beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49vGlSyf05A). doesn't fit the tone _perfectly_ , but it's still lovely.

  
_Even if you were upside-down,_  
_I would be beside you,_  
_And your world were a strange thing found,_  
_I would be beside you._  


A soft light tumbled down in shafts onto the bed, creating dapples of light here and there. It painted shadows on the alabaster skin of the raven-haired boy who lay contentedly curled into himself and nested inside of a fluffy, invitingly chilly duvet. The hum of an AC unit hard-at-work was faint but managed to drown out the twittering of bothersome morning larks beyond the confines of the mostly dim, cozy sleeping space.  


A childish form possessing honey hair occupied the space beside the ravenette. Its face was smashed into the pillow clutched between arms, causing a sloppy pool of drool to collect under a pair of parted, soft lips. Two groggy magenta eyes fluttered open and observed at the humming air conditioner nigh blankly. Yawn. Nagisa eased onto his opposite side, hoping that the shifting and creaks wouldn't pester anyone, and faced the owner of this bed.  


The first word that invaded his mind was "gorgeous" because even in rest, even with wily bedhead, even though he never had to try, Haru-chan was beautiful. As a matter of fact, he was the epitome of gorgeous. The splashes of light narrowly avoided his gently-shut eyes and instead accented his cheekbones alongside the absolutely awe-worthy shape of his smooth lips, making Nagisa naturally, as with anything pretty like strawberry shortcake or kittens, yearn to reach out and touch him. He'd endow his eyelids with kisses, then his nose, then his cheeks, save his lips for last..  


Haruka slept hugging himself, Nagisa noted, like a crumbling structure trying to hold itself together, perhaps fragile enough to deteriorate beneath a fingertip. The truth was quite the opposite, however, so he was the perfect contradiction. One breakable, meek soul, his friend was not.  
Of course he would not dare interrupt the serene state of the snoozing counterpart--not intentionally, that is, but from what Nagisa knew, he was a light sleeper. Whatever the case, the highschooler wiggled toward the object of his affections, invading his space. Once the distance had been severed, he could really feel Haruka's body warmth and hear his breathing. He paused and soaked in the aura of his companion before finally, a gamble of a kiss was planted on his forehead.  


"Haru-chan. Wake up, sleepyhead. The pool opens in a few hours." The words came out a bit louder than intended. That was what stirred the comatose boy.  


"Mmh."  


A stoic deep blue that glared back stopped Nagisa from speaking a second time. There was a moment of anticipation, whereas the youngling thought he would've been abandoned in favor of space, but much to his surprise, Haruka willingly lingered in their shared morning breath and closeness, watching. They then shared the same bubble. Haruka didn't really seem to care how near Nagisa was as he tactlessly stared back with heavy eyelids. Time seemed to drag on. Bearable, perhaps even sweet, silence swallowed the room, save for the rhythmic _inhale_ , _exhales_ of the bedmates. Neither of them expected withdrawl from the other anymore. They were content and united, lying in one another's proximity and cocooning themselves in a simple, tender form of intimacy--company. Part of Nagisa indulged in it, relished the moments, sopped it up. The other feared its inevitable extermination. He wouldn't be the one to soil the sensitive moment.

It must have been literal minutes before one of them dared to disturb the balance, and the black-haired counterpart was the one to do so when it was apparent that Nagisa refused. 

Heaving a shallow sigh, he peered over the blonde's shoulder to see the digits flashing on the bedside alarm, and then his eyes finally flickered shut.  


"It's only six. The pool doesn't open until eleven," came his bland reply, rasped with grogginess.  


"Maybe we can break in!"  


The statement was posed as if on cue, as if Nagisa had been waiting to propose it. A mischievous smile tainted his baby face. After all, it was unlike Haruka to turn down a pool--especially an indoor one. Indoor pools really were the bee’s knees! They were conditioned, cozy, and in this case, they were immediate to showers and beds.  


Who would turn down an indoor pool? Certainly not Nanase-san, who wouldn’t even reject an outdoor one!

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> ahha i had a sinus infection when i wrote this one


End file.
